How to train your dragon: Defeat of the red death- rewrite
by Nightfly123
Summary: On a island called Berk, a mighty war is being fought and one particular Viking that is part of Stoick the Vast army is one of those who are willing to kill dragons: Snorri. While Snorri goes off to fight in this ongoing battle with dragons, he also starts beginning to feel if he is doing the right thing and with the help of Hiccup and the gang, he might just figure that out.


Snorri charged at the Deadly Nadder and he swung his axe at the creature but the dragon dodged it and shot some poisonous spikes at him which he dodged and got ready to face the dragon again but he soon realized that he had to get the scared girl (who was hiding behind one of the Viking houses) out of danger.

Snorri Then saw the Nadder dragon about to shoot some more poisonous Spikes at him and he managed to grab a shield which he used to block the fired Spikes and that was when Snorri gave out a battle cry that even Thor himself could hear and he ran straight at the Nadder which The dragon did the same to him.

"Bring it on Dragon" said Snorri, determined to send the dragon running as he swung his axe again which this time the Nadder dragon used it's tail to sweep Snorri off his feet which caused him to landed on the ground hard but Snorri then Quick as lighting used his shield to block the Nadder's tail from hitting him and then Snorri then used the butt of his axe to hit the Nadder in the face which caused the Nadder after 10 more hit's to the face to finally back off.

Snorri then got up and he prepared to charged at the Nadder again until he saw a Gronckle trying to pick up the girl, who he had saved earlier. Snorri then ran towards the girl and he managed to fight off the Gronckle which then flew away and Snorri then turned his attention back to the Nadder who was getting ready to fire some more spikes at him.

Snorri then charged at The Nadder and started to attack the dragon with his axe which The Nadder dodged and the Nadder soon flew away to get a sheep but Snorri went running after the Nadder to stop it from getting a another sheep which he successfully did by throwing himself onto the dragon's back after he had jumped from a roof of a house he had climbed on earlier but he was soon thrown off by the dragon which caused him to hit the ground hard... again.

Snorri then got up again although this time with some difficulty but after he had got up he ran after the Nadder and he thrown his shield at the dragon who was send straight to the ground and when Snorri got closer, the dragon got up and prepared it self for battle. once again Snorri and The Nadder dragon fought each other and both giving it everything they got to defeat the other.

The fight was ferocious as Snorri and the dragon exchanged blows while they also dodged each other's attacks. Snorri Then sent the Nadder reeling by kicking it in the head with his right foot but the Nadder managed to get itself focused again and it shot fire at Snorri who dodged it.

While Snorri and the Nadder dragon were fighting, The girl who Snorri had saved twice was watching the fight concerned about both Snorri and the dragon. When The dragon had Snorri exactly where it wanted him and was about to go for the kill it heard a girl scream which the dragon turned to source of the sound and then the dragon saw the girl and prepared to fire at her but when the dragon fired it's spikes at her that was when Snorri(Who realized where the dragon was aiming and had already started sprinting towards the girl)had managed push the girl out of the way and ended up getting shot in his left leg by one of the spikes.

The dragon then started to prepare to shoot it's spikes at the girl who was frozen in fear but Snorri who despite being shot in the leg and somehow managed to limp towards the dragon. had managed to start punching the Nadder with his right fist and then his left fist repeatedly until finally reinforcements had arrived and the dragon was then pinned to the ground while Snorri took the girl back home.

When Snorri had finally got the girl home it was pitch black and the only light were the fires of the ongoing war against the dragons that were constantly raiding their village. After the girl had arrived home that was when she started thanking him. "Thank you so much for saving me sir" said the girl, gratefully. Snorri was quiet for a while and then he sighed before he soon started to speak to the girl.

"Your gratitude means nothing to me and I have some work to do, now if you will excuse me" said Snorri, turning and then started walking away from the girl before he stopped by the girl, who had stepped in front of him blocking his way back to the battle.

"Look, I have got a question for you" said the girl, giving Snorri a firm look which meant 'you stay right there mister'.

"Ok, what is it" said Snorri, clearly annoyed that he was blocked from going back to help with the war against dragons.

"Why are you acting like this and don't lie to me because I can see it" said the girl, still blocking him.

"That is none of your concern and as for me I have to get back to tell Stoick about searching for any dragons that have survived our attack" said Snorri, walking past the girl but stopped when he heard the girl say her name.

"My name is Ragna by the way" said the girl, shyly.

"make sure you be careful next time miss Ragna" said Snorri, no emotion in his voice as he said it.


End file.
